Dynasty Warriors: Online/Crafting
Crafting is a unique mechanic used for creating or modifying various items in Dynasty Warriors: Online. It mostly requires ores, raw materials, and the right crafting furniture to work. The player's technology skill determines whether or not their crafting attempts succeed; the higher it is, the more successful it will be. Should any attempt to craft fail, only the player's ores will be lost during the process, though some raw materials may disappear as well. Crafting Experience Table The player has separate levels for each type of crafting, though they all share the same value pattern. Crafting Tools Furniture used for crafting can be purchased and added to the player's home for a one-time significant sum of gold; this is offset by the benefit of crafting for free. Alternatively, communal tools are available in town and can craft items of any level, though their success rates are much lower and require a smaller fee per attempt. Types of Crafting Chi Imbuing Cost |-|Reinforced Synthesis= Introduced in the 3rd Impact update of Online Z, reinforced synthesis allows the player to upgrade their weapon's power by fusing them with unneeded weapons and ores. A synthesized weapon's strength is reflected by their synthesis level which caps at 100. It should be noted that combining similar weapon types together yields more experience than simply merging two different ones. Also, certain weapon types have been time-locked from this function for game-balancing purposes; they will eventually be synthesizable during certain updates. Synthesis Type Synthesis Level Table - Gear Crafting= Crafting new gear or modifying existing ones requires a loom, several different materials, and even dyes. Although crafting is necessary to enhance the innate defenses provided by protective gears, their durability can get worn out through repeated combat if not maintained via repairs. Elemental Properties= Similar to weapons, players can attach elemental properties to gear other than capes. They require the usage of ores (the amount of which changes depending on elemental level) and wards that contain the essence of a particular element. This provides the equipment with some level of elemental resistance. Just like weapons, gear parts have up to 5 bonus levels for a single element. Note that elemental gear lose durability points after every battle; if durability runs out before it can be fixed, the equipped gear will lose one level of elemental protection. At times, imbuing an element onto a gear will fill a portion of its blue gauge, further enhancing elemental resistance by 0.5% per level increase. |-|Dyeing= Dyeing enables the player to change the color of their gear by applying different types of dye. Although this feature requires high technology and gear crafting level to succeed, its function is purely for cosmetic purposes. *'Powdered Dye' - The most common form of dye. Found as item drops. *'Liquid Dye' - A rare type of dye. Acquired from high-leveled quests. *'Concentrated Dye' - A type of dye sometimes obtained from failed attempts at dyeing. |-|Sewing= Sewing is instrumental in creating unique gear from raw materials. This requires a high-quality loom as well as higher proficiency in technology and crafting. It mainly uses dyed fabrics created from blank fabrics and different types of colored dyes. While blank fabrics are regular item drops, dyes are crafted from fusing two harvested products together. Base gear that has been dyed cannot be used for sewing nor can sewed gear be dyed at all. Basic Sewing Gear sewed with cloths, ores, and base gear equipment. Special Sewing Gear sewed with rare cloths and ores. Does not require base gear. Results vary based on the player's gender. Celestial Sewing Gear inspired by the Four Sacred Beasts. Starts out with level 5 elemental resistance matching that of the Sacred Beast the equipment is based on. Garden Sewing Gear made from cloth and high-quality garden products. - Item Crafting= Crafting items involves the creation of new or high-quality items. It requires the use of an alchemy pot and the right recipe. Recipes are obtained by raising one's own crafting level, making use of a superior cauldron, or receiving them from quests. The creation of items is often necessary for other types of crafting. Basic Items= |-|Support Items= |-|Town Items= |-|Raw Items= |-|Ore Items= |-|Unused Items= |-|Artifacts= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Ancient Coins= |-|Recipes= }} Category:Gameplay Category:Dynasty Warriors Items